Anti-Lab Rats
by Zena Moonbeam
Summary: Adam,Bree,and Chase get bored one night while Tasha,Leo and Mr. Davenport are all off on business trips. What happens when they find one of Mr. Davenports new inventions. Action and humor. Story better than summery.


Adam,Bree,and Chase were in there gym-sized,underground lab. It was filled with technology and the back wall was filled with three,human sized tubes. The three teens were sitting next to the island table in the middle of the room.

"I'm bored. Let's go do something" Bree,the curly haired girl whined.

"Why don't we go exploring? I mean we do live in a mansion" Adam, the tall and dimwitted boy suggested.

"ok let's go" Chase,the youngest boy agreed,nonchalantly moving his greasy brown hair out of his eyes. All three stood up and started down a small hallway. Soon they were in a part of their house that was unfamiliar.

"Guys,I don't think we should be down here. I mean we've never been here before and what if we got hurt." Chase worried,slowing his pace. "I mean Mr. Davenport could get mad at us."

"Relax Chase! Look a door. what do you think's behind it" Adam asked, changing the subject. He used his super strength to rip it off the hinges. "Whoops" He said.

"Adam!" Bree scolded. Adam just smiled innocently and waltzed into the pitch black room.

"whoa I can't see anything!" Adam breathed. They all felt their way though the darkness when Adam knocked over a small machine. A flash of blue light and three teenagers appeared.

"who are you?" Bree questioned.

"We're Anti-you. We're from another dimension. We're going to take this one over thanks to that big goofball over there." Anti-Chase stated. Just like that Anti-Chase teleported over behind the three teens and hit them on the head effectively knocking them all out. When they woke up Anti-them were gone. Adam and his siblings stood up and ran out of the room,not uttering a single word. They reached an empty lab and came to a conclusion.

"They must be at the school! That's the best place to hide out!" Chase hypothesized. They all nodded and waited.

"Don't just stand there woman! Super-speed us!" Adam demanded. Bree grabbed hold of their wrists and super-sped them to the school's hallway.

"Happy?" She asked rudely. She let of her brothers who stumbled over their feet from the ride. The hall ways eerily dark and quiet. A sudden gust of wind blew though the creepy halls.

"What was that?" Adam whispered. He frantically looked around the halls.

"You don't recognize your own sister's powers? Man you really are dumb." A female voice called from the shadows. Soon the teens were ambushed and a fight broke out. Bree and her counter part super-sped upstairs and out of sight. Adam swung a punch Anti-Adam but he dodged it and countered with lightning bolts shooting out of his fingertips. It grazed Adam's shoulder and he hissed in pain. He held his arm for a second then got back into a fighting stance. The pushed each other into the empty cafeteria and the doors slammed shut behind them. Chase Kicked his opposite and they fought with high degree black belt moves. Soon Bree and Adam had made their ways back into the main hallway and were still fighting their counter parts.

"you think your so smart!" Anti-Adam mocked and sent lighting shooting towards Chase. He blocked it with his force field while Adam knocked out the stunned villain. Anti-Bree rushed over to help her brother. Bree took the shot and knocked her out as well. Adam picked of them up and put them on the circle bench. Chase used his levitation to jump over Anti-Chase's head. Anti-Chase turned around just as Chase was swinging his fist. Soon all three counter parts where unconscious and being brought back to the lab.

"What do we do now?" Bree asked her brothers.

"Bree I need you to run and get the machine that brought them here from the room. Do it fast they could wake up any minute." Chase told her. She sped out of the room and five seconds later came back with the machine.

"Sorry it took so long. I got lost." She said. Chase snatched the machine and pointed it at the teens in Adams arms.

"Ok Adam,put them down. Unless you wanna go with them." Chase told his brother smirking. Adam dropped the teens on the floor and Bree face palmed. Chase pressed some buttons on the machine and another flash of light appeared sending them back to their universe.

**Time Skip: 7:30 am (next morning)**

"KIDS I'M HOME!" Mr. Davenport said walking though the Lab entrance. The three teens where sitting at the cyber desk talking. "Anything exciting happen while I was gone?" He asked. Adam,Bree,and Chase looked at eachother.

"Nope"

"Nothing."

"It was boring."

"well I'm gonna go check my new invintion! The otherdemition 300!" Mr. Davenport said then walzed out of the room. The three teens looked at eachother nervously before chasing after him

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


End file.
